Hetalia Academy
by vocaloidgirl365
Summary: Hetalia Academy, a chain of schools that work to unite the children of the future and create cultural acceptance and toleration. Follow the story of nearly forty students, all attending the academy and their family and social back stories. Rated T for language.
1. Congratulations!

Hello everyone, my newest story Hetalia Academy! I hope you enjoy it because I plan to make plenty more chapters and back stories and all that glorious stuff. Countries like France, Japan, Poland, Sealand and Liechtenstein will all be there plus others. Well I hope you all enjoy the first chapter.

Chapter 1- Announcement

* * *

"Alright everyone, settle down. It's time for an announcement." My teacher was a soft-spoken, sweet lady. None of us really had the heart to give her any trouble and so we always just listened to her simplistic instructions. All the eyes in the room turned toward her to give her their full attention. She was no younger than fifty and yet she looked at least thirty five. She was one of those health-nuts that made sure to moderate everything she ate. It had to do with how she was raised. Her hair was cut in a short bob and the color was a black that reminded me of Batman's cape. Her eyes were this really icy blue and her skin was pale giving off a really cold look to her. But apart from her appearance of a lengthy 'Ice Queen', she was the sweetest lady you would've ever known. "One of you will be going on a trip to the main school out in Italy. How exciting! But like I said, only one student can go."

If this were any ordinary school, we'd all be scrubbing floors and cleaning shoes to have the money to afford it. Then again, this isn't 'any ordinary school'. I attend the prestigious chain of worldwide schools known as Hetalia Academy. The man who owns all of these, Himaruya Hetalia Hidekaz had a dream of uniting all of the world's children. Getting these students accustomed to each other's culture and ensure future world peace and harmony. 'Tolerance, Peace and Harmony' are the school's motto. We even have a salute after our own country's.

"With pen on my heart

And a salute to the world,

I draw this circle using my love

For the Earth is a giant circle

Where the ends connect

And the countries do too."

This is our law. We live by this law. We bathe with the law. The law is our life. All the students of this academy have dedicated their life to world affairs. To get in, you need to have wide knowledge of at least four different countries, including your own. Mine were America, England, France, and Spain. I live in America. The other three countries were all ones that had settled here so they weren't that hard anyway. Oh yeah, my name is Alfred F Jones. I'm the top student at Hetalia Academy's American school. There are over one hundred and fifty schools worldwide; one for each country. Even micro nations have their own schools. Except Sealand, they have to use a tutor from a school if they want to attend.

Although the main building is in Italy, there's a second one for the country itself. The main building is used only for the best of the best. Personality and looks don't matter as much as intelligence and knowledge of the material presented. Those students live on campus; however their life after school does not have to be on the school grounds. Students are allowed to walk in and out of the gates with an ID card given to them. Students often share a room with a roommate and can have many luxuries including snack bars and television. There are game rooms, a multitude of libraries and music rooms, along with many amazing things to eat from each country prepared by the greatest chefs.

The school makes its money through fund raisers and donations from wealthy families whose children attend it. They also take student work and auction them off with the student's permission. I had even heard of this Italian boy whose art work is as amazing as Leonardo Da Vinci and Picasso combined. Now that's saying something. There's also this French kid that can cook better than Gordon Ramsay and has fed groups of people at parties and others of the sorts. I have volunteered with firemen and doctors to help out. I have wide knowledge of the medical field and with fire so it's a win-win right there. That work was my favorite; anything charitable I could do, mainly because it made me feel like a completely awesome hero. I also like seeing the smiles on everyone's face while I help them. Kind of warms your heart to see all the happiness.

"Time for the announcements to see who won!" The flat screen's static switched to the principal. "Good morning students. As you know, once a year we send a student to the main campus in Italy. This is one of the most prestigious honours to be bestowed upon anyone. Now here in my hand," he said as he raised the envelope in his hand, "-is the result of who gets to go to Italy. You've all worked so hard this year and the results were close but one student stood out above all." He tentatively opened the envelope. All the students leaned forward in their seats, biting their nails and gripping the desks in anticipation. I wasn't here to make it to the big school. I just wanted to be taught and learn and then move onto the FBI or CIA. That'd be the coolest job ever. Of course it would be amazing to travel to Italy and study abroad. To go to Manarola in Cinque Terre, or Lake Como in the Italian Lake District. We'd also get to freely roam Europe, all by train. It'd be a wonderful experience.

It's not that I'm not a dedicated worker. I'm actually quite dedicated. It's just that everyone else around me seems much smarter or would deserve it instead of myself. But I'd never tell them that. I'd be the one to scream at the top of my lungs all the false reasons why I should be the one to go to Italy. I'm also very brilliant and strong, sports like football, baseball, and basketball being my strong suits. I have some of the best grades in all of my classes and I've tutored many of my peers. Despite what everyone says, I disagree. I'm not that great of a student, just really smart. "The student traveling, full scholarship and air fare paid; to Italy is…Alfred F. Jones!" The class resonated in a round of whooping sounds and cheers. I received many pats on the back and several hugs and cheek kisses from the girls in my class. I actually won! I made it to Hetalia's Main School. This is… it's just amazing. Even my mind's stopped working properly. Me going to Hetalia Academy? This is probably the greatest thing to happen. Maybe I'm better than I thought I was. "So pack your bags you're heading to Venice, Italy! Congratulations."

I couldn't stop smiling, all the applause and congratulatory wishes just made my ego fly. I was high off of attention and pride that I whooped with a few of the students in celebration. A few friends had even thrown me a party as well. Everyone was invited to wish me safe travels and fond farewells. The next day I packed my belongings, prepared for a boring flight from Minnesota to Venice. Since I was excused from classes, I was finally able to get a descent call from my parents.

"Hello?" There was a weird pitch to my mother's voice. She seemed almost excited and happy.

"Hey ma, I have great news!"

"Oh boy I can't wait! It's been so long Alfie, how've you been?"

"Great thanks mom, but I ha-"

"Oh yes your 'great news'. Two in a row, let's hear it." Two in a row? I'll ask afterwards.

"I got into Hetalia Academy's Main Facility in Venice!" I had to move the phone away from my ear to keep from becoming deaf at the high pitched squeal she released. "Another! Another! Cheryl, two of my kids got into the 'Big One'!"

"Uh, two?"

"Oh yeah, you're step brother Matthew got in too! He's in the school up in Quebec remember?"

"Oh yeah! Wait really? So I'll get to hang with him?"

"Well duh!"

"Don't duh me."

"Hush, I'm proud of you Alfie, you'll do so great. I hope you have a great time."

"Thanks mom, I'll call you when I land tomorrow."

"Okay baby, I'll talk to you and Matthew soon. And make sure you keep an eye on him."

"He's older than me though."

"Yes but he's also very shy and easy to push around, you know this. I'm just worried that people will keep ignoring him. He never seems to hold onto his anger but I know it hurts him when nobody remembers that he's there. You're all he has at that school so please keep a watchful eye? And introduce him to your friends if you make any."

"If?"

"I'm sorry mister 'I'm so damn popular'. _When_ you make friends."

"Sure thing mom, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye son." I hung up and glanced at the half empty room. My roommate Al walked in; he had the façade of a tough guy but inside he was the sweetest person. He had an infatuation with animals and keeping them safe. He was a vegetarian and would constantly insult my tastes for meat. "All ready pork chop?"

"Yeah, my flight leaves tonight."

"Well good luck doll. Make sure to get some sleep on the flight because once you land, boom! Morning and sun." I just chuckled. "Yeah I know."

"Welp, I'll let you be pork chop. Even though you're a boy scout, you're still gonna be my doll."

"Thanks?"

"It was a compliment."

"Thanks." He left the room with a wink and a wave. What a player, he went for anything that walked and talked. Yes, even men. But who could blame him? If I had his looks I'd abuse that one hundred percent. It also doesn't help that he's a city kid who grew up around violence. One wrong word and the bomb could burst.

It was time to head to the airport; packing my things into the back seat, I took one last glance at the familiar building. I smiled and waved at the crowd that gathered to watch me depart. "I'll never forget you guys!" The crowd responded with cheers and whoops that's volume nearly shook the ground. I gave out a last hurrah and jumped into the back seat of the vehicle that was sent for me. Only 10 hours to Italy, and time seems to be taking its own sweet time.

* * *

So this is the first Chapter guys! Yes I know that salute is ridiculously dumb, don't judge my horrible ability to create a salute. Either way I thought it came out pretty well. If there's anything I could fix then please tell me. I feel like certain things could use a tweaking but I'm not entirely sure what it is. But I hope you guys enjoyed and I should be able to update soon. It's currently rated teen but i'm not sure if I should M-rate it in the future, or if I'll need to.


	2. First Impressions

Edit: So apparently I make a shit ton of mistakes. I'm suppose to be setting a good example for America and I can't even properly throw a sentence together. Great, following in my stereotype's footsteps. Anyway I fixed it up a bit, just some of the typos and things. Hope you guys enjoy and there will be more to come!

* * *

Chapter 2: First Impressions

I flopped on my bed, finally able to kick off my shoes and relax. I was assigned two roommates, one from Poland and the other who was a Prussian. I had heard about Prussia, helping out in the battles of World War I and World War II; however the country split up after the war and most of it had become Eastern Germany, the rest splitting up between Poland, Russia and some other countries.

The door was kicked open, "What's up mein awesome new roommate!?" I nearly fell off of my bed from the excitement. Okay, so I did fall off the bed, causing my new roommate to laugh at what he called my 'unawesome failure'. "Dude, are you okay? That looked painful."

"Nah, its fine. It takes a little more than a two foot fall to hurt me." I stood up and rubbed my sore back. It didn't hurt but it stung a little. "By the way, my name's Alfred Jones. And you are…?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. You sound American, am I right?" Gilbert, a Prussian albino. His eyes were a piercing red, glimmering with self-pride and excitement.

"Yeah dude, you're like on the dot."

"Well it's because I'm awesome." This guy was really self-centered, but he seemed cool enough. "So meet anyone yet or is the awesome me the first person."

"Yeah, you're the first person. I kinda just-"

"That is awesome!" He gave out a really loud and boisterous laugh. Alright, what is with that laugh? It's a mixture of hilarious and annoying that for some reason, made you want to laugh with him. "I had met a few of the kids already. Like this one French kid named Francis. He's so hilariously flirtatious."

"Did he flirt with you?"

"Hell yeah and I never thought I would ever feel like a pretty girl a day in my life! He can really make your heart beat."

"I think the last thing I'd want is to feel like a cheerleader when a quarterback walks by." We both laughed simultaneously. "Anyone else?"

"Ja, this kid named Arthur. He's from England and he's so snobby and stuck up. I gave him my awesome introduction and he cursed me out. What was that about?"

"Oh my gosh, that is like, totally not fabulous." We both turned our heads, Gilbert nearly losing his balance in the process, to find what I think was a guy. His hair was cut into a bob and his eyes were this bright green. "Sorry for like, interrupting your conversation but what that British kid said was like, totally not right. By the way my name is Feliks Łukasiewicz. I'm from Poland."

"Sweet, I'm Alfred and this-"

"I am the awesome Gilbert! You should feel honored to be in my presence!"

"Right…" He let the word drag out as if he couldn't care less about the 'royal awesomeness'. "Anyway I'm guessing this is my bed? And which is my closet, I need to unpack and put all my stuff away." The bags that he held could've contained all of Australia in them. "Dude, what is in there?"

"Duh, my stuff?" Gilbert and I exchanged glances as we watched him pick a closet and desk, putting all his stuff in them with barely any room to spare. "Well I'm off to meet new people. Later Al and Gil!" He ran off, a bounce in his step. Gilbert turned back to face me. "We have to live with him?"

"Bloody idiot, he nearly knocked all of my things out of my bags and then instead of helping me up he laughed and gave the most obnoxious introduction I had ever heard. What a wanker." I mumbled to myself as I looked at my room number again. "Room 4-25. Great I'm on the fourth bloody floor and I'll have to wake a little earlier. Good thing I brought my Earl Grey because it seems I'll be needing it." I got into the elevator with my bags. I hadn't brought anything but the necessities, seeing as we'll be given a certain amount of money a month for going here. We'll be able to spend it on what we need, however it's only for that month which means rationing.

Entering my room, I was graced with the sight of a hairy beast and a whimpering boy. Oh joy, what a start! "I know I just got here and this is your room as well but would you please mind putting some bloody clothes on?"

"Don't be like that mon ami. I just need to grab some clothes and then I will happily dress in the bathroom, unless you like what you see?" All I could do was scoff. Seriously, I'm rooming with a French idiot? And who's the other? "As if you bloody wanker, now go dress. By the way, who are you two?"

"Why, mon cheri, I am Francis Bonnefoy. It is wonderful to meet you." He winked at me. The bloody frog winked at me. What is this boy's problem? Does he want to get cursed or something? I have no problem doing so.

"I'm Matthew Williams, nice to meet you." I turned to the source a little startled. He looked and seemed to speak like an American. "I'm from Canada." Oh, a Canadian. He still looks American.

"Oui, and I'm-"

"I don't care. You're French and that's all I need to know."

"Oh mon ami, do you like a French-"

"Oh get over yourself would you?" He huffed and went into the bathroom. "Thank you lord." The boy just chuckled and went back to reading. What was his name again? Was it Manny, Maxwell, Matthew? No his name isn't Matthew, how preposterous! Silly Arthur, I'll just have to ask him later then.

After I had unpacked all of my things, I sat on my bed and pulled out my copy of Sherlock Holmes and sat beside my lamp with my reading glasses. Normally I wear contacts but I love using my glasses to read. It's always been a little quirk of mine. I only use them to read in the comfort of my room, not anywhere else. And as if on cue to ruin my time, that bloody, obnoxious idiot from this morning burst into my room. Has he not heard of knocking? "Hey Franny! I brought this awesome dudes you need to talk to, but they aren't as awesome as me!" Behind him was what appeared to be a Spanish boy and what I believe was to either be another Canadian or an American.

"Huh, oh bonjour and welcome to my room."

"This right here is Alfred, he's from America and this is Antonio. This one's from Spain and he's totally badass. He was telling us how he inherited a battle axe from his father!"

"Si it's true!"

"And Al said how he had an old riffle from the American Revolution with a scratch on it from when his relative fought off a British soldier!"

"Yeah it's pretty bad ass." I cringed a little. 'Bad ass'? This man has such poor manners. Then again they all do. The Canadian had stepped out of the bathroom only for a wide grin to grace his face. "Alfred!"

"Whoa Mattie? Dude it's been so long!"

"I know! I can't believe it, you go here too?"

"Obviously," the two acquaintances hugged each other in a way that looked a little too friendly to me. "Guys this is my half-brother, the one I told you about? Yeah this is Matthew." Matthew! His name was Matthew. Okay, now I feel like the bloody idiot. I looked over at the two other gits who managed to barge into my quarters. The Spanish one, Antonio I believe, was just smiling and waving happily. It was as if nothing in the world bothered him. The Prussian idiot who deserves to be called the Prussian Idiot just sort of, stared at the boy. Like he hadn't seen anything of the sorts in his entire life. Almost as if God himself were standing in the room and telling him he would be granted any wish.

"Oh umm hey Matthew, I'm Gilbert, man of awesome!" Well that lasted all of a few seconds. Now he was back to his ridiculously obnoxious self. "I'm sorry to intrude but it would be quite wonderful if you all would continue this conversation outside of my room?"

"Oh, I believe you mean _our_ room."

"Exactly, meaning we share it between us three, not these extras. If you wish to talk, do it outside." I glanced at all the reactions; Antonio seemed unbothered by all of this and walked out happily. The Prussian idiot looked offended and slung his arm around the frog's neck, strolling out of the room speaking of some rubbish about a certain German. The American however, decided that he would stay in the room with his brother to catch up. Wonderful, now the room smells of burgers and patriotism.

"So how've ya been Al?"

"Awesome dude, it's actually really cool being here and stuff." And stuff? My his vocabulary is large isn't it? "Anyway, what about you?"

"I've actually made a lot of friends here. There's this girl I had ran into by the name of Lili and she's actually really sweet and nice. Then again, she had mistaken me for a girl," they both just laughed it off. "Well I mean look at you! You're hairs all girlie, your figure just screams ovaries and your eyes are all soft and round. Hell I should enter you in a beauty pageant!"

"Al stop!" He said with a light shove to the other's arm. Both had settled themselves on the Canadian's bed, happily talking of their past and what their goals were for the future. I couldn't care less. I got up and strolled to the little cabinet I had and pulled out a bag of chips, walking back over to my bed and plopping down. About three chips in and I began to doze off from boredom. One could only read for so long. On the fourth chip, however, I saw my own life flash before me. My I gripped my throat in dire need of air. Chokes and gasps had escaped my lips, gurgling cough and muted cries for help attempted to make their way out, but failed. The next thing I remember were strong arms wrapping around me and white lights swarming my vision. It was then I blacked out.

I awoke to a slight dizziness and the feeling of something on me, or someone. My eyes opened to one of the most embarrassing sights ever. The American had his lips pressed to mine administering CPR. I shoved him off immediately and covered my mouth in shock. "Wh-what were you doing!"

"You passed out; the proper thing to do would be to give you CPR."

"You don't give CPR you preform or administer it git!"

"Can't you just be a little grateful? You know since I saved you from dying!" I froze and then looked down, feeling like I had been kicked in the stomach. This American, the one I found extremely annoying and ridiculous, had just saved my life and instead of thanking him I lashed out.

"I-I'm sorry. You're extremely right and I may have overreacted a bit."

"Hey it's not a problem. I've actually been punched in the face for that once." He just chuckled and stood up, holding out a hand. I took it as he helped me up, steadying me when I started to wobble a bit. "I really am thankful; anyway I can make it up?"

"No it's not a problem; just try not to die again." He chuckled as I glared at him, though it soon melted into a warm smile, one I rarely show to anyone. Looking around, I saw we were alone in my room. Great so the Canadian had ditched us, wonderful. "I guess I should be leaving then, see ya…"

"Arthur."

"Kay, see you Artie!" He ran out of the room to which I promptly went to the door frame. "It's Arthur you git!" In the end I shut the door, leaning against it and placing two of my fingers on my lips. His were soft and gentle and experienced and- No, no, no! Arthur Kirkland what are you thinking? You are hallucinating. He didn't kiss you; he administered CPR in an attempt to help resurrect you. Sure, let's go with that.


	3. The Axis Unite!

So here is this super short, super crappy chapter. Sorry I'm so sluggish but i had so many projects lately. I hate sophomore year so badly. Thank god I only have like, 3 months left. Maybe four. Anyway, I introduced some new characters. Again, I apologize for it being so short but I hope you like it. Also if there's anyone you want introduced next chapter then let me know in the comments section. I'll give it two days before I go ahead and start my next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The Axis Unite!

These halls need a makeover. They're all boring and blank and they make me want to throw pink paint at the walls. And glitter. Everything's better with glitter. Analyzing the rest of the hall, I noticed a little blonde girl walking around. "Like, are you okay?" Her face whipped up to look at me with gigantic, fly-sized (proportionally that is) oceanic eyes. They reminded you of those sad puppies in the commercials about animal abuse and stuff.

"O-Oh, hallo. And yes I do." Oh my glitter this girl is adorable! She reminds you of those really sweet and adorable anime characters. You just want to pinch her cheeks and hug her but then you want to do it softly because she's like a porcelain doll. "What do you need help with?"

"I came in here to find my dorm but when I went into the room, there were boys in there. Where do the girls sleep?"

"The girls sleep in the building over there," I said, pointing over to the next building through the window. Geez, that window was large. It gave you a perfect view of everything and anything. It seemed that three kids were picking on this one guy from where I saw it. Interesting.

"Oh dear, I've embarrassed myself already."

"No no, it's like, totally alright. I ended up at the girl dorms before but they refused to let me stay after finding out I wasn't a girl."

"A girl? Why would they think that?"

"Because I'm obviously fabulous like one," I gloated with a flip of my hair. All she did was giggle as the blush in her cheeks slowly faded away. Thank god, the last thing I wanted was for her to cry from embarrassment. However, now that I talk to her she doesn't seem like the type to cry much. Or at all. She seems like someone who could kick your ass if you pull on her hair too hard. Then giggle and skip away afterwards

Now that I take in her appearance, I'm a little jealous. Her hair is really long and tied into twin braids. He eyes, well I already described those. Her body is small and frail looking and, if you know the story, she kind of looks like Goldie Locks from the nursery rhymes. If she killed someone, her cuteness would lead the jurors to automatically choose innocent.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Oh me? I'm Feliks, and yourself?"

"Lili. Thank you for everything Mr. Feliks. Maybe we can talk more some other time."

"Totally! I'll like, see ya around." I waved as she continued with her bags down the hallway.

"Bye!" Turning around, I continued my stroll along the disgustingly bland hallway.

"Hallo," Great, now I have to turn around again. Doing just that, I find out that they weren't talking to me, but this brunette kid. "Would you like to be friends?" Jeez, this kid was tall. His hair was silver and his eyes were this violet that was so bright, they were noticeable from here.

"N-not really," came a shaky reply. That kid needed to grow some balls like, now. How is anybody going to take you seriously when you talk like that?

"What? Why not?"

"B-Because you're scary…"

"Scary?" His voice was curious with the word, stretching it out to test its meaning. "I prefer misunderstood."

"Hey!" They both turned to me. "Like leave him alone! He obviously doesn't want to hang out with you." The look on his face nearly made me back away. It was so passive, it was terrifying. I still held my ground though, like a soldier. A fabulous one at that. Finally he responded.

"Fine, we'll talk later then Toris." He turned and walked away. Well that wasn't too bad.

"Ummm, thanks." I turned to face the brunette kid who seemed to finally catch his breath. If I remember correctly, his name is Toris. "He was kind of scary."

"Yeah well next time like, don't show your fear. Kids like that feed off of it. By the way, my name's Feliks."

"I'm Toris, nice to meet you." He seemed a bit timid and scared. I don't know why though, maybe he's still got the adrenaline pumping from before. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Whatever, I like, don't care." I flipped my hair but couldn't tear my gaze from his. "So want to hang out sometime? You can like, come to my room if you want."

"Uh, yeah sure." Glad that was over with. Now-

Which floor did I live on?

"Ciao new roomies!" Glancing to the side, I was met with a weird Italian, or so I believe from his accent, boy. "My name is Feliciano and wow these rooms are even bigger than the ones at my old school and-" Why is he still speaking. I'd ask him to stop but I'm not very enthralled at the idea of speaking to someone and breaking my personal bubble.

My other roommate was busy cleaning when he turned to face the child as well. "Guten tag, I am Ludwig." Both heads turned to me and though I wasn't really looking at them I couldn't help but start to quiver a bit under the pressure. I could feel their eyes on me like spiders crawling along my spine. My privacy bubble has been spotted.

"And you are?" Great, now I have to speak to them.

"I'm Honda Kiku."

"Like the car?"

"N-No, Honda is my-"

"I love cars, the way they drive so fast like vroooom! Vee, I can drive you sometime. I can drive all of you. We can go to a nice pasta shop! Vee, pasta."

"Actually, Feliciano was it?" He nodded eagerly. I cringed at how bobble-headed he looked. I thought his head might come off and break the lamp. Then I'd have to buy a new lamp. "Well Feliciano, he's Japanese meaning his last name is given before his first name."

After a few minutes of thinking, his eyes lit up. "Oh! So your first name is Kiku then?"

"Hai."

"Wow okay! But still, your last name is cool! I drive a Fiat which is this really cool Italian car."

"Well then that is nice." I returned to my 'text book' to try and drown out the sounds of the Italian's voice. My text book displayed two characters enjoying a nice and comfortable bed; in the watered-down sense. My secret is one that I myself pride on. A collection of dirty books and videos which are in a box I labeled "Books". As long as it's not conspicuous, no one will go through it. I have a hard time trusting people.

"So Kiku?" I turned again, a bit frustrated at the fact that I couldn't continue reading. Of course the anger faded after a cookie was held in front of me. "What is it?"

"It's a Pizelle cookie. Try one." The sugar. There was so much sugar. I just bought these pants and they were going to have sugar on them. But I didn't want to be rude and I have always wanted to try some cultural foods.

Tentatively, I grabbed it and carefully maneuvered it towards my mouth where my taste buds were met with an explosion of not only the sweetness, but unexpectedly a waffle-type taste. "This is amazing."

"Si isn't it!?"

"May I try?"

"Of course Ludwig! I made plenty more!" He also took it carefully, so as not to dirty the floor since he had been cleaning. He too seemed to like it. "Pretty good."

"Thank you! Now I'm off to give out more. Hasta la Pasta!" He giggled on the way out.

"Are all Westerners like this?"

"Not all but sadly, most."


End file.
